


Carpe Diem

by ching0916



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 李奧・曼費德有件需要修理的東西。
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> 2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食活動
> 
> 仿生人暴力革命失敗，馬庫斯被回收設定。  
> 背景如果出現Bug請見諒T__T

「但是在你孤獨、悲傷的日子，請你悄悄地唸一唸我的名字，並且說：有人在思念我，在世間我活在一個人心裡。」——亞歷山大・普希金《我的名字》

底特律市府最近新安裝一批街燈，照亮了久未見光的街區。幾名青少年站在路燈之下，一邊抽菸一邊對著斜對街的酒吧指指點點。那間酒吧的招牌壞了大半，只亮著一個鮮紅的字母。店裡三三兩兩的客人坐在桌前，一個女孩穿梭其間，手裡拿著個深色布袋。她今年只有十三歲，本應無憂無慮的年紀，卻來到這龍蛇混雜的地方兜售毒品。她今晚至少得賣出一半的紅冰，否則她的弟弟就沒有牛奶喝。她的毒販繼父上回鐵了心要懲罰她，任憑那仍在強褓中的孩子大聲哭喊，不管不顧，她急忙要上前哄弟弟，卻被他一巴掌打倒在地。

她走近一張圓桌，桌前坐了名中年男人。他垂著頭，手指摩挲玻璃酒杯的邊緣。她在他眼前晃了晃那個小巧的布袋，問道：「先生，要不要來一點刺激的東西？」

男人抬起眼睛，「什麼？」酒吧的燈光昏暗，琥珀色的酒液在照射下一片幽深。女孩微微偏過頭，才看清他的容貌。一張陌生且不修邊幅的臉，下巴鬍渣點點，眉頭蹙得極深。

女孩湊近他的耳邊，神秘兮兮地道：「紅冰，先生。」

男人愣了一下，朝她瞇起眼睛，「你幾歲了？」

女孩退後一步，記起繼父曾經提醒過她，千萬要小心警察——雖然在停用仿生人之後，他們的辦案效率低得令人發噱。她把布袋藏在背後，挪動步伐，「不，先生，我想我該⋯⋯」

「別怕，我不是條子。」男人道，「我只是隨口問問。」他搖搖晃晃地站了起來。男人的個頭並不高，穿著件皺巴巴的運動夾克，左手插在口袋裡，另一隻手拎著個極大的背包。那背包鼓脹，拉鍊堪堪拉起，緊繃的布料下凸出一個方角。

女孩又退了一步，兢兢業業地道：「先生，如果你不買的話，那我要先⋯⋯」

男人突然將一疊紙塞進她手裡。她垂眸一瞧，一根舊得失去彈性的橡皮筋鬆垮垮地捆著一沓捲起的鈔票。她這輩子從沒見過這麼多現金。

男人伸手拿過女孩攅著的布袋，放在掌上掂了掂重量，道：「我全買了。這些錢夠嗎？」

女孩將那捲鈔票收進懷中，忙不迭地點頭，「夠了，先生。」她猶豫一會，又道：「不，太多了。」

「多的你自己留著。」男人說。他轉身離開，走了幾步，回過頭，「嘿，你認不認識一個叫伍德的人？約翰・伍德。」

女孩聽過這個名字。那是這街區有名的老酒鬼，總滿身酒氣，見了人就壞脾氣地大聲嚷嚷。誰也沒看過他清醒的模樣，傳言中他曾在某間科技公司工作，職位頗高，賺了不少錢。街坊間沒有人相信這個傳聞，倒是會在他掏不出錢買酒的時候拿這事譏笑他。

「我知道他。」女孩答道，「他常常到這裡喝酒。」

男人又問：「他都什麼時間來？」

「不一定。有時很早，有時很晚——」

外頭忽然傳來一陣喧嘩，拳頭落在人身上的悶響不斷。青少年剛度過變聲期的嗓音沙啞，嘻笑道：「酒鬼，又有錢來喝酒了？」

酒吧中的喧雜戛然而止，靜默一瞬，眾人又低聲交談起來。沒有人朝窗外看上一眼，這兒的人早就習慣對任何聲響無動於衷。女孩瑟縮身子，害怕中摻著一絲不耐，道：「這種事情很正常，先生。一下子就結束了。」

正如她所言，不過片刻，喧鬧聲就消停下來。一個佝僂的身影跌跌撞撞地推開門，剛踏進酒吧，就面朝下摔在地上，露出一個花白的後腦袋。女孩瞅了那人一眼，揚起笑臉，道：「先生，你的運氣真好。伍德剛好來了。」

那老酒鬼手腳並用，緩緩爬起身子。他四肢細瘦，伸展開來仿若一隻巨型蜘蛛。他一瘸一拐地往吧檯走去，酒保見了他，倒了一杯酒放在檯上。他在接近檯前時踉蹌了下，手卻沒扶住吧檯，反倒緊握住那杯半滿的酒。

男人將背包往肩上抬，往吧檯走去，留下一句：「謝了。」女孩朝他討好一笑，他一眼都沒瞧她。

男人坐到老酒鬼身邊，抬手示意酒保再為他們斟上兩杯酒。老酒鬼剛經受一頓打，流著鼻血，他用破爛的袖口抹去血跡，一聲不吭。男人盯了他半晌，道：「你是伍德，對不對？」

老酒鬼沒有反應。男人又道：「約翰・伍德。模控生命的首席工程師，曾經最受以利亞・卡姆斯基信任的人。」他的大拇指撫著杯緣，「這樣的人怎麼會淪落到這種鬼地方？」

老酒鬼伍德將酒一飲而盡，抬起佈滿皺褶的眼皮，含糊地問道：「你想要什麼？」他的聲音很低，兩張高腳凳之外，一名掩著面的女人正從指縫間偷瞄他們。

男人環視酒吧，積灰的窗戶，生鏽的門把，粘膩的地板，一室廉價的酒精氣味，彼此間相互窺探的眼睛。甚至連酒保也稍稍往兩人的方向挪動幾步。他搖了搖頭，道：「這裡不方便說。」

「有什麼不方便？」伍德粗聲道。

男人傾身湊近伍德，將面前未動的酒推了過去，「我姓曼費德。李奧・曼費德。」他放輕語氣，緊盯老人久歷風霜的臉。「你認識我的父親。我家還有一張你們的合照。」

伍德混濁的眼睛瞬間清明起來。他和男人對視片刻，垂下頭，咕噥道：「好吧。但你得再請我喝一杯酒。」

李奧・曼費德將那一布袋的紅冰扔到水溝裡。伍德見了，揚起眉毛，道：「我沒記錯的話，你應該喜歡那玩意兒？」

李奧搖了搖頭，「那是很久以前的事情了。」他領著伍德走向一輛鋥亮得和這街區格格不入的黑色轎車，路燈投照車頂之上，在地面落下一道陰影，一路綿延直到陰暗骯髒的小巷。他們坐上車，李奧小心翼翼地將背包放到後座，握上方向盤，發動引擎。伍德坐在副駕駛座，直到車子開出街口，才道：「現在連自動駕駛都被取消了？」

車窗之外，底特律的街景匆匆而過，光影在李奧面上浮動。他簡短地答道：「沒錯。」

「一群跌過跤就再也不敢跑步的懦夫。」伍德哼哼道，「總有一天人類會搞垮自己。」李奧瞟了他一眼，沒有答腔。車內的空氣一點兒也不好聞，精良的空調系統蓋不住老人身上的酒臭味，前方路口的綠燈暗去，紅燈亮起，車子猛地煞停。伍德又道：「說吧，你為什麼要找我？」

李奧抹了把臉。一對父子悠悠走過人行道，孩子抱著顆紅皮球，手一滑，球就落到地上，一蹦一跳地滾遠。他的目光隨著那顆球，一路看到路邊的公車站牌。站旁的電子看板播著家電廣告，一名年輕女子正在等車。李奧說：「我需要你幫我修理一樣東西。」

「修理什麼？」

男孩撿起紅球，末班公車緩緩駛進站，車上乘客寥寥，車尾的座椅上一名少女正若有所思地看著車窗外。李奧直視那亮得刺目的紅燈，「你等等就會知道。」

「聽著，我是因為跟你父親的交情才理你。」伍德語帶警告，「我可還沒答應要幫你修理任何東西。」

在老人的想像中，會讓一名如李奧・曼費德這樣有錢有勢的人偷偷摸摸向一個酒鬼求助的東西就算沒有違法，想必也是危險萬分。可他怎麼也想不到，當他們抵達曼費德大宅，李奧打開背包，拿出一個金屬方盒，掀開蓋子，裡頭會裝著一顆人頭。

那是一顆淺棕色的頭顱，閉著雙眼，鼻子上幾點雀斑。伍德認得這張臉，在仿生人革命失敗之後的前幾年，隨處可見這副面容。人們稱他是一個時代的終結者，禍害人類文明的千古罪人，妄想和造物主平起平坐的人造產物。伍德瞪著那顆頭，喃喃道：「老天，這是馬庫斯。」

「沒錯。」李奧道，「你能修好他嗎？」

伍德不敢置信地看向李奧，「你要我幫你修好一個異常仿生人？見鬼的，我知道卡爾有些瘋，但我沒想到他的兒子也⋯⋯」他古怪地笑了起來，「不，這玩意兒只剩下一顆頭，所有仿生人相關的零件也都被政府銷毀了，你要我怎麼修？」

「我收集了不少零件。你不用完全修好他，讓他能夠醒來就好。」李奧急忙道，「我知道你以前幫忙卡姆斯基設計馬庫斯，這對你來說應該很容易——」

「不。」伍德打斷李奧。若非他嘴巴裡仍殘存些威士忌的味道，他簡直要以為酒精成癮的是李奧，而不是自己。「你到底在想什麼？」

李奧的手擱在桌面上，指尖堪堪碰觸馬庫斯的臉頰。「任何條件都行。」他眼中透著懇求，「修好他。只要是我辦得到的事情，你提什麼都可以。」

「就算是給我這棟房子？」伍德譏諷道。

李奧毫不猶豫地應道：「就算是給你這棟房子。」

伍德頭痛欲裂。他絕對是因為體內的酒精尚未消退，才會在考慮這個瘋狂的提議。「我得想一想。」他皺起臉，「我的頭真痛。」

「我替你安排了房間。」李奧道。

伍德瞪了他一眼，「你都準備好了，是不是？」

李奧扯出一抹僵硬的笑，轉移話頭：「我去拿醫藥箱，你鼻子上的傷口還沒包紮。」

「小傷而已。」伍德一口回絕，「我現在最需要的是睡上一覺。」

曼費德大宅走廊上的仿生鳥早已消失無蹤，徒留一個空蕩蕩的鳥籠。無論經過多久時間，李奧每回走過，總習慣性地往那籠子瞧上一眼，彷彿下一刻就會有隻毛色鮮亮的鳥站在裡頭。李奧端著餐盤，走上二樓。伍德的房間在走廊的盡頭，他敲了敲門，無人應答，便逕自打開房門。敞亮的房中，老酒鬼躺在床上，袒露肚皮，鼾聲大作。他踱到床邊，甫放下餐盤，伍德就迷迷糊糊地睜開眼。

老人睡眼惺忪地瞅著李奧，過了好一陣才完全清醒過來。他打了個呵欠，撐起身子，毫不客氣地享用餐盤中的食物，塞了滿嘴炒雞蛋，道：「別以為早餐能夠賄賂我，小子。」

「我沒有要賄賂你，伍德。」李奧坐到床旁的椅子上，笑了起來。他就是彎著眼睛，嘴角依然崩得死緊，眉間幾道細紋，讓他看來總挾著淡淡愁緒。

伍德嚥下雞蛋，又喝了口牛奶。天知道他有多久沒吃到這樣豐盛的早餐了，要是再來上一杯威士忌簡直完美。「告訴我，」他抹著嘴巴，「你為什麼要修好那個仿生人？」

李奧抱起雙臂，「你為什麼要問這個？」

「看在老天的份上，」伍德翻了個白眼，「你要我修的可是個異常仿生人首領，不是什麼亂七八糟的俱樂部裡頭的性愛仿生人。之前可是有人找我修理一款家政仿生人，我拒絕了。為什麼？因為現在的政府蠢得只會銷毀所有痕跡，光私藏仿生人就是項重罪，更何況幫忙修理。我才不想惹上麻煩。現在，給我一個修理好RK200的理由。」

李奧的眉頭深鎖，過了好長一段時間才開口：「因為他是我的家人。」

「我記得卡爾提過你們的關係一點也不好。」伍德質疑道。

「爸爸他⋯⋯不，沒什麼。」李奧耙拉了下頭髮，略顯煩躁，「聽著，你只需要知道我把他當成家人，這就夠了。」

伍德打著呵欠，「提醒你一句，就算真的修好它，它的記憶資料也不一定會回來。」

「我知道。我親眼看著他被解剖。」

那場景就算是在多年之後，只要李奧閉上眼，就會浮現腦中。解剖臺上的仿生人面容仍維持人類模樣，闔著眼，下半身卻已被卸除，餘下褪去皮膚層的胸腹。研究人員戴著手套，俐落地將馬庫斯開膛剖腹。藍血流淌，沿著檯面滴到地上。

而李奧就站在隔離窗外，伸長脖子，往裡頭看。

「修好他。」李奧重複了一次昨晚的承諾，「這棟房子、錢，任何東西，只要你開口，我都能給你。」

「我才不要你的破房子。」伍德面帶不耐，推開餐盤，翻身下床，踢了腳坐在一旁的李奧，「讓開，我要去廁所。」

李奧站起身子，讓出一條路。伍德大步往房外走，臨到門口，回過頭，「你提過你收集了很多零件。你收在哪裡？」

「就在樓下。」李奧補充道，「全都收在畫室裡。」

伍德記得那隻愚蠢的長頸鹿。他上一次來訪已是多年之前，但他對於那尊長頸鹿模型的記憶實在太過深刻，此刻一見到，忍不住哼笑出聲。卡爾究竟是哪根筋不對勁，會在自己家裡放一隻該死的長頸鹿。

畫室擺設齊整，畫作全都裱了框，久未使用的畫具落了灰。馬庫斯的頭顱就擺在一張長桌的中央，神情恬靜。桌子的另一端，零件及工具分別裝在兩個長盒裡頭。伍德揀起一組連著電線的零件，端詳道：「你從哪裡找來這些東西？」

李奧聳了聳肩，「我很有錢。」

伍德嗤笑一聲，手上動作不停。他挑挑揀揀，李奧在一旁看著，問道：「你能修好他嗎？」

「這可不一定。」伍德道。他神情嚴肅地盯著李奧，「你明不明白這件事有多嚴重？如果上頭有任何人知道，你跟我就完了。」

李奧道：「我當然明白。我買下馬庫斯的頭時就被警告過了。」

「但你還是要這麼做？」

「沒錯。」

伍德嘆了口氣。「被條子發現的話，我會告訴他們是你逼迫我。還有，我只能試試，不能保證讓它真的醒來。」

李奧如釋重負，臉色稍霽。「謝謝你，伍德。」他又說了一次，「謝謝你。」

「你要謝謝我的話，不如拿酒過來。」伍德嘟囔道。

李奧給予伍德足夠多的空間修理那顆頭顱。若非必要，他不會踏進畫室一步。他不常外出，大多時候都待在房間或者客廳。伍德不只一次拿這事情譏諷他：「你爸爸不能走路，出門的次數都比你多。」

李奧任由老人嘲笑自己，絲毫不惱。相較於伍德暴躁的脾氣，他的性子顯得幾分溫吞。他們倆處得不錯，有時會一塊打撲克牌，或聚在壁爐前，對著電視節目指手畫腳，開些低俗玩笑。

「這主播的胸部真大。」伍德帶著醉意瞇縫起眼，瞧著正在播報新聞上的金髮女主播，「她的襯衫幾乎扣不起來。」

李奧不像伍德光喝烈酒，拿著一罐啤酒。自從戒掉紅冰之後，他就對任何容易上癮的東西懷有戒心。他不敢喝太多酒，抽太多菸，甚至連性生活也節制得如一名清教徒。在肆無忌憚的放縱之後，他習得了最循規蹈矩的克制。他瞥了眼那身材豐滿的女主播，啜一口啤酒。

「自從十年前的仿生人革命失敗之後，政府已將相關資訊盡數禁止。但在今天稍早，市長發表聲明，即將建造仿生人革命紀念館，並在館前立起一座紀念碑，在革命中喪命的人員姓名都會被銘刻在上頭，紀念他們的貢獻。」女主播道，她的身側投影出一段馬庫斯的影片，仿生人手拿步槍，站在斷垣殘壁之間，高揚著頭，一陣風吹過，掀起他灰白色的大衣被風，帶起無數煙硝。「當然，與仿生人有關的物品也會展出。」

伍德打了個酒嗝，「馬庫斯殺了不少人。很多人恨它。」

李奧垂著眼，「我知道。」

「我記得卡爾的死跟它有關。」伍德又說。

「那不是真的。」李奧在伍德探究的目光下抿起嘴，他扭過頭，猛然站了起來，「我要再拿罐啤酒。」他沒等老人回話，就走出客廳。他走得太快，經過走廊時撞到了那張擺著鳥籠的矮桌。橙紅夕陽照進屋中，外頭茂密的樹影投在大理石地板上，空蕩蕩的籠子晃悠幾下，鳥籠欄杆的影子光暗相間，在李奧眼底晃蕩。

剎那間，李奧似乎看見一名仿生人站在鳥籠旁，溫柔地捧著一隻小巧金黃的仿生鳥。他淡褐色的指尖上粘著鮮紅的顏料，一雙眸子如兩汪翠綠的湖，在光照下清淺地泛著粼粼波光。仿生人啟動了那隻鳥，放回籠中，鳥鳴婉轉悅耳。

原型機仿生人精緻漂亮，連指尖的弧度都完美無缺。他的談吐輕柔，語調比李奧的親生母親還柔上三分。他和李奧對上眼，迎著光，款步走來，眼神溫和，道：「你好，我是馬庫斯。」

在馬庫斯之前，從來沒有人如此溫柔地對李奧說過話。

那是二零二四年，模控生命正式推出仿生人的第二年，也是李奧十六歲的夏天。在那個晴朗的午間，他的母親朝他揮揮手，從此走出他的生命。他初次踏進曼費德大宅，整日怒氣沖沖的青少年自卑又自負，瞧不起所有人，卻比任何人都看不起自己。他記不清自己當時回了什麼話，也許是叫仿生人滾開，也可能是喊他塑膠廢物。

但他清楚地記得那個時候，馬庫斯的聲音宛若夏日清晨葉尖上的清露，顫顫巍巍地落了下來，滴到他盛滿不安，深如泥沼的心底，令他的心尖輕微且幾不可察地顫動了一下。

「李奧，你在發什麼呆？」

李奧眨了眨眼。鳥籠靜止不動，走廊空無一人。伍德從客廳探出身子，朝他挑起眉毛，「我們說好要一起看的節目快開始了。」

「我還沒拿啤酒。」李奧說。

「小孩子才喝那種玩意兒，來跟我一起喝酒。」伍德沒好氣道，「放心，喝酒不會讓你毒癮發作。你只需要擔心我喝得太多，沒辦法替你修理那顆頭。」

後來伍德喝了太多酒，隔天一早直嚷著頭疼，非要吃止痛藥。李奧尋遍了整座宅子，好不容易找到一盒藥，裡頭卻空空如也。在老人的胡攪蠻纏之下，他只好外出買藥。

離曼費德大宅最近的藥房僅需十五分鐘的步程，途經一條綠葉如蔭的大道，道旁一座公園。週日天氣晴朗，不少孩子在公園裡嬉鬧，相陪的父母大多坐在長椅上，漫不經心地對著平板電腦點點滑滑。李奧目不斜視，走得匆忙 ，身後忽然被人一撞。他趔趄幾步，站穩身子，見到一個青少年的背影飛快跑遠。

李奧下意識地伸手進褲兜裡，他的皮夾不見了。他低咒一聲，想追上去，剛邁開腳步，又停了下來。他站在原地，四下張望，尖叫著互相追逐的孩子，一顆紅皮球逐漸滾遠，成年人彼此細聲交談，微風吹過，樹葉沙沙作響。公園中的一草一木和以前並無二致，卻比以往多了幾分人氣。

一對約莫八九歲的兄弟推搡彼此，在爭奪一架玩具飛機。兩個孩子年紀尚幼，不懂得控制力道，做哥哥的一掌拍在弟弟臉上，惹得對方嚎啕大哭。他們的母親蹲在地上，先數落哥哥，才轉而安撫弟弟。稍長些的孩子不服氣，大聲回嘴：「你只喜歡他。為什麼我全部東西都要讓給他？」

李奧開始朝大宅的方向走。在他走進門的瞬間，原本放晴的天淅淅瀝瀝地下起綿綿細雨。伍德正在畫室裡頭，聽見李奧的腳步聲，頭也不抬，「止痛藥呢？」

零件散了整張桌子，馬庫斯的頭平擺，露出脖子內細密的電線。李奧走近老人，答道：「我沒有去藥房，我的皮夾被搶走了。」

伍德抬起臉，「有種玩意叫手機付費，李奧。」

「我忘記帶手機了。」李奧答道。他看著那顆毫無動靜的頭顱，「你修理的進度怎麼樣了？」

「我的頭太痛，一點進展都沒有。」伍德譏誚道。他尖酸刻薄，只要逮著機會就絲毫不留情面地嘲弄李奧，「你怎麼讓皮夾被一個混蛋偷走？」

李奧聳了下肩膀，「是個孩子偷的。他跑得太快，我追不上。」

「無恥的小混蛋。」伍德罵罵咧咧，「我最討厭兩種人，一是哭哭啼啼的女人，二是那些遊手好閒的小鬼頭。要是我當市長，底特律最多的建築絕對是少年收容所。我以前認識一個女人，她的兒子只有十歲就懂得抽菸喝酒，煩得讓我巴不得掐死他。後來他被丟到收容所裡，老天，那可是我最清靜的日子。」

「他出來之後有沒有變好一些？」

「怎麼可能。」伍德奇怪地瞅了李奧一眼，好似他說了驚天動地的謬論，「小混蛋就是小混蛋，就算把他丟到教堂裡，他也能當著上帝的面幹壞事。後來他因為殺人被關到監獄去了。」

李奧聞言，不置可否。他過去也做過不少荒唐事，和狐群狗黨鬼混，吸食紅冰，整天尋歡作樂，經常惹上麻煩被帶進警局，卡爾來接他時總一臉無可奈何，卻從不指責他。有一回，卡爾正忙著參加用來滿足虛榮心的愚蠢晚會，顧不得不學無術的兒子。李奧還記得那時下著大雨，警局裡的咖啡一股臭酸味，他嘗了口，險些沒吐出來。他耷拉著肩，瞪著那杯即溶咖啡，時不時往警局門口瞄上一眼。就在他不知第幾次往大門望去時，他看見馬庫斯就站在那兒，雨幕朦朧，黑傘下一雙摻了金的綠眸閃著柔和的光。

仿生人經過玻璃大門，神情如此寬容，好似在瞧一個鬧脾氣的孩子。他說：「我來接你了，李奧。」

李奧默不作聲地跟在馬庫斯身後。跨出警局之前，他回頭看了一眼。玻璃門上雨珠斑駁，那杯發臭的咖啡依舊冒著煙。馬庫斯察覺到他的停頓，輕軟的調子在暴雨滂沱中清晰可聞：「李奧，該回家了。」

畫室的落地窗上雨痕細長。伍德一邊抱怨頭痛，一邊從馬庫斯的脖子拉出一條電線。李奧緩緩地道：「不會有人生來就那麼糟。也許他只是想要你的注意。」

伍德拿著工具的手停了一瞬，「那他可真用錯方法了。」他哼哼一聲，扯了下電線，一塊細薄的晶片落到他掌心。「我沒看過這玩意兒。」

李奧彎下腰，湊了過去，「難道是你忘記了？畢竟馬庫斯是你幾十年前的作品。」

老人橫了他一眼，拈起晶片，「我絕對不會忘記自己設計出來的東西。」他瞇起眼睛，「這看起來像是某種記憶體。」

「我以為政府把內部的零件都拿走了。」

「沒錯，這事有蹊蹺。我不認為政府會刻意把這東西留著，而且晶片藏在眼睛後面，位置非常隱密，要不是我，別人可能根本不會發現。」伍德道。

李奧跟著老人的思路，遲疑地開口：「難道馬庫斯自己把這東西藏了起來？」

「這不是我當初設計的內建記憶體。」伍德頷首，那塊剔透的晶片在他黝黑的掌心顯得格外小巧，「我現在手邊沒有設備可以讀取這塊晶片。你需要我把這晶片裝回去嗎？」

「如果裝回去，他的記憶會不會全部回來？」李奧問道。

「我不這麼認為。」伍德搖著頭，「這東西不是正當的仿生人零件，能存的資料應該不多。我猜裡頭一定記著特別重要的事情。」

李奧猜不透馬庫斯為什麼特意再裝一塊記憶晶片。他唯一想到的可能性是為了仿生人革命的隱密性。在仿生人盛行的那幾年，一切信息都放在網路上，只要有門路，便能任意窺探他人的隱私。

「你決定好了沒有？」伍德問他，「你要我把這塊來路不明的晶片裝回去，還是丟掉？我先警告你，誰也不知道裡面存了多麽危險的資料。」

雨勢漸大，李奧自眼角瞥到窗外一道影子閃過，他連忙轉過頭，眼前只有一片雨景。他心中空虛，連自己也說不清方才期待能夠看見什麼，或許是一隻金黃色的仿生鳥，也或許是一把黑傘。

他對上伍德奇怪的眼神，嘴裡發乾。他答道：「我希望你裝回去。」

伍德修理馬庫斯的進程極慢，不僅手邊的工具有限，李奧尋來的零件雖多，能用的卻少之又少。作為原型機的RK200需要的元件特殊，兼之年歲已久，一般的零件並不相容。「你得再去找零件來。」老人掏出一張清單吩咐李奧，「最好照著我上面寫的找。」

李奧花了幾年才摸熟私下販售仿生人相關部件的通路。從古至今，政府明面上管制，私下有人鑽漏子獲利的例子不在少數，可仿生人這事不一樣。馬庫斯引領的這場革命讓慣於掌權的人類起了警惕，決心杜絕一切可能的威脅，嚴格管理所有仿生人廢棄零件的去向，連一根螺絲釘也不輕易放過。

週五深夜的脫衣舞俱樂部人滿為患，舞臺上的女郎搔首弄姿，底下的男客如饑似渴，活像幾輩子沒見過女人。李奧在快節奏的舞曲中穿過人群，熟門熟路地尋到店內最隱密的角落。那裡坐著個肥胖的男人，頂上無毛，滿臉橫肉，幾乎瞧不見他狹小如縫的眼睛。

李奧坐到他面前的椅子上，「嘿，泰德。」

喚作泰德的胖男人掀起眼皮，「是你。你一陣子沒來了。」

李奧從夾克口袋掏出紙條，往泰德的方向推去，「我需要上面寫的零件。」

泰德瞟了眼紙條，「你是熟客，所以我才跟你多說幾句。最近政府要蓋那個蠢透了的革命紀念館，查得比之前更兇，我不能保證可以把你要的東西全部搞到。」他湊向李奧，帶來一股子菸臭味，「你最好也把你的仿生人藏好，別被抓到。」

「謝謝提醒，但我需要上面的東西。」李奧將一沓錢放到桌上，「我一點不在乎政府在搞什麼蠢事，只要你幫我把零件弄來，多少錢都行。」

泰德搖著頭，「伙計，現在可不是錢的問題。你不明白⋯⋯」

「相信我，我知道很多事。包括你以前是模控生命警衛的事情。現在在市政廳的新工作怎麼樣了？」

泰德不說話了，他抿起嘴，冷冷地瞪著李奧。有個穿著暴露的年輕女孩端著酒，醉得步伐不穩，咯咯直笑。她人一歪，杯中的酒大半都灑到了李奧身上。李奧不為所動，抹去濺在臉上的酒液，緊盯著泰德，一字一頓，又說了一次：「幫我找來所有零件。」

泰德首先敗下陣來。他移開目光，「這是最後一次。」他收下錢，扯出一抹笑，試著緩和氣氛，「老天，看你這模樣。你真珍惜你的仿生人。」

李奧不發一語，站了起來。他甚至沒有脫下那件被酒浸濕的夾克。俱樂部裡瀰漫酒氣及紅冰的味道，一名脫衣舞孃站在門口，朝他抖動豐滿白皙的乳房，試圖伸手勾上他的脖子。他側身躲開，徑直走出門。

暗巷空曠，和俱樂部的擁擠大相徑庭。街燈之下飛蛾繞著光源撲騰翅膀，一隻老鼠竄進水溝。李奧雙手插在夾克口袋，想起方才泰德說的話。

珍惜，他暗忖，簡直是無稽之談。他從來不曾珍惜過馬庫斯。他和馬庫斯相識多長時間，他就當了多久的混蛋。他對仿生人惡言相向，情緒激動時甚至動起拳腳。他喊馬庫斯塑膠廢物，嘲笑他是只依靠程式行動的人偶，如同卡爾心臟病發的那個夜晚，他推搡著仿生人，大聲叫罵，滿腔憤恨。

一輛機車猛地拐進巷子，車燈極亮，引擎轟鳴。李奧原本想得入神，見狀連忙抬手遮眼。那機車呼嘯而來，濺起地上的髒水，潑了他一身。兩個年輕人跨下機車，向他走來，笑容不懷好意。一人喊道：「嘿，兄弟，借些錢用用。」

李奧帶來的錢大多都給了泰德，身上只有幾塊零錢。他見來者不善，知道自己絕對躲不過一頓打。也許大部份人都有那麼一點英雄情懷，幻想自己能夠以一敵二，僥倖脫身，但他不是其中之一。他在許久之前就知曉，李奧・曼費德不過是一介凡人。

他回到大宅的時候，渾身酒臭氣，褲管沾滿泥濘，一身的傷。伍德看到他，立即毫不客氣地嘲笑道：「要不是你平常不喝酒，我都要以為你才是酒鬼了。你可真臭！」他注意到李奧的傷，「你怎麼受傷了？」

「我摔了一跤。」李奧撒著拙劣的謊，「我已經託人找零件了。」

「哦。什麼時候會送到？」

「不知道。」李奧脫下濕透的夾克，「我們只能等。」

這一等，就等了大半年。六個月可以發生許多事，哪一家的女兒逃離家暴成性的父親，某一個警探迎來了新的搭擋。時間不曾停下，世界不斷變遷，李奧和伍德倒是過上了平靜無波，毫無變化的日子。老人白日忙著修理馬庫斯，夜裡就和李奧一起觀看電視節目。

金髮的女主播依然穿著過於窄小的襯衫，走道上的鳥籠仍舊空蕩。慫恿李奧喝酒成了伍德的一大樂趣，他會在李奧面前晃著酒杯，酒香飄散，「喝一口，李奧。就一口。瞧，這是卡爾以前很喜歡的酒。」

李奧搖著頭，「我不知道這件事。我從來沒和爸爸一起喝過酒。」

伍德聞言乾咳一聲，「那你更該試試了。說不定你喝了就會更了解卡爾。」

「謝了。但我不喝酒。」

「你真是我見過最無趣的人。」伍德呷著酒，「你有錢，但你不喝酒，不出門，也不玩女人。你這樣的日子一點意思都沒有。」

伍德一喝酒就變得聒噪。他喋喋不休，從以利亞・卡姆斯基說到模控生命，自他的初戀情人細數到他的前妻。他高聲痛罵現今政府：「自從十年前的仿生人革命，我們的科技簡直倒退了幾十年。禁用仿生人就是在扼殺人類花費那麼多年研究出來的結果。」

李奧漫不經心地聽，一邊留心電視上頭關於革命紀念館的新聞。

「當然，我不是在說異常仿生人應該反抗。」伍德說得起勁，「不過，瞧瞧革命的下場是什麼？模控生命解散，所有仿生人回收報廢，底特律的就業率卻還是一樣低。要我說，那些藉機抗議仿生人的傢伙是群廢物，自己活不下去，就將所有的錯都推到機器身上。」

他替自己斟滿了酒，「我可不是要嘲笑你，李奧，但在我看來仿生人只是機器。你怎麼會把馬庫斯當成家人？」

李奧避重就輕，含糊其詞地道：「我跟他認識了十二年。他負責照顧我和爸爸。」

他沒有說他們朝夕相對將近十年，每天早上他一睜眼，就會看見馬庫斯。仿生人盡心盡力地照料他，替他打理一切，傾聽他所有要求，瞧著他的時候像是將所有的溫柔都給了他。他也沒提起自己曾聽見父親在酒後對馬庫斯一訴衷腸，悔恨曾經的輕狂留下痕跡，煩惱該如何和本不應出生的兒子相處。仿生人只默默地聽，最後說了一句：別擔心，卡爾。照顧你跟李奧是我的責任。

「十二年。還真是挺久。」伍德粗嘎地笑，「那你怎麼看待仿生人革命這事情？」

李奧想告訴伍德，他沒任何想法。他所認識的馬庫斯溫和順從，說話輕聲細語，手上時常沾著顏料。那威風凜凜、神情堅毅的仿生人領袖和他毫無關係，底特律街頭上的腥風血雨及屍橫遍野不過是一幕誇大其詞的新聞畫面，一場慘無人道的荒誕鬧劇。可在許多個夜深人靜的時刻，他不禁捫心自問：如果在卡爾過世那個晚上，他沒有偷畫，沒有吸毒，沒有誣陷馬庫斯，一切是否會截然不同。

他拿起杯子，濃烈的酒精立時灼燒他的口鼻，這才發現原本的水杯被調換成酒。他瞪向伍德，老人朝他咧嘴一笑。「我不知道。別那樣看我，伍德，我是在說實話。我從來沒料到他會做那些事，但掀起革命的也正是他。」

「你聽起來就像個不願意相信兒子殺人的母親。」伍德評道。

李奧只喝了一口酒，腦子卻昏沉得如同他硬生生將整瓶烈酒全數飲盡。一簇火苗在他的胸口燃燒起來。「沒錯。不過就算不相信，還是得信。我曾在爸爸的墓地見過他。他⋯⋯」

在時局動盪的那一年，率領革命的仿生人殺人如麻，毫不手軟，新聞主播誇誇其談他的冷酷無情。李奧曾想像過無數次馬庫斯來找自己復仇，他也許會在夜裡來訪曼費德大宅；也或許他們會在街上不期而遇。但無論是何種場面，都以仿生人對李奧的當頭一槍為結局。

然而李奧最後一次見到馬庫斯，發展卻不如預期。他徑直走過李奧，未曾有一瞬停頓。李奧側著頭，目送他走遠，卻看見他在小徑的盡頭回過身。人類和仿生人之間隔著幾座墓碑，遙遙相望。然後馬庫斯朝李奧點了下頭。霎時間，陽光突破厚重的雲層，一道金光落在他的眉目之間。仿生人面朝著光，右眼湛藍若朝陽之下的淺海，左眼翠綠若盛夏午後的白楊樹。

他的模樣那樣年輕，永遠不老。李奧的聲音低了下去，「他看起來跟以前沒什麼不同。」

泰德送來的部件齊全，一樣不漏。伍德拈起一條電線，評道：「不得不說，這些東西狀況不錯。你花了多少錢？」李奧不答話，只聳了下肩膀，他正在打掃畫室，拿著柄撣子拍去卡爾畫作上的灰塵。

伍德正在組裝零件，扭著螺絲，忽然問道：「李奧，你為什麼不找個伴？」

李奧・曼費德的相貌雖稱不上多麽英俊，但他足夠富有，個性也不壞。這陣子相處下來，伍德逐漸對故友的兒子生了些喜愛，關心起他的私生活，「這棟房子對一個人來說太大了。」

「我不這麼認為。」李奧答道，「安靜些也挺好。」

「我以前聽卡爾提過你，以為你是個不折不扣的混蛋。」伍德笑了幾聲，「現在我發現你只是個無聊的傢伙。」

「總比被當作混蛋好。」李奧打趣道。他抹去最後一點灰，往門口走去，又轉過頭，「你需要找我的話，我會待在我的房間。」

「你也只會去那裡。」伍德咕噥道。

李奧微微一笑。他將掃具收拾妥當，走上二樓，回到房間。相較於大宅其它地方，他的房間髒亂許多，牆上貼著老舊的電影海報，床上堆滿衣物。窗邊擺著個畫架，顏料及畫具凌亂地散在窗台。他瞅著空白的畫紙，拿起一支畫筆，畫下第一抹顏色。

這些年來，他養成在房中作畫的習慣。除去為修復馬庫斯而四處奔走，他大多數時候都待在房間，彷彿一個誠心鑽研經文的中世紀隱士。卡爾生前曾試著培養他繪畫的才能，但當時的他不僅看不懂卡爾的作品，也聽不明白那些藝術流派及意象。他雖缺乏藝術家應有的悟性與感受力，倒是繼承了父親的傲氣，只肯在紙上草草撇幾筆，無論如何都不願靜下心作畫，唯恐得到一記失望的目光。

馬庫斯則全然不同。他能在卡爾的指引下繪出最完美的畫面，一個由機械組成的仿生人硬是比李奧多上了幾分靈性。他生得英俊，擅長彈琴作畫，溫和有禮，無所不能。李奧和他一同生活，所有短處都在他的映襯下無所遁形，兩人高下立見。

在他們相識的十二年間，李奧只完成一幅畫。那天他過十八歲的生日，和一群根本記不清彼此姓名的傢伙鬼混到凌晨。他爛醉如泥地返家，走不利索，認不清路，誤打誤撞到了畫室。他撞倒了幾幅卡爾的畫作，走到一張潔白的畫紙前，忽然傻笑起來，擠出一大坨顏料，徒手抹開。他打著酒嗝，又塗了好幾下，紙上一片如林翠綠。

馬庫斯聞聲而來，一見是他，表情舒緩下來。李奧也瞧見了仿生人，粗聲道：「別那樣看我。閉上你的蠢眼睛。」

馬庫斯溫順地閉上眼。他總是如此，賦予李奧全然的信任，從不懷疑任何命令，順從得像是對獨子舉起屠刀的亞伯拉罕。只要李奧想，他可以肆意傷害馬庫斯，虐待他，破壞他，直到他流盡藍血，再也無法動彈。

李奧看著那張臉。他應當恨馬庫斯，恨他奪走了父親的關愛，恨他的百依百順，恨他只是臺機器。李奧對馬庫斯深惡痛絕，正如他憎恨想吻他的自己。他傾過身，側著臉，幾乎碰上仿生人的唇。他撫著馬庫斯的臉頰，小指尖擱在對方的嘴角。「馬庫斯，」他舔著嘴唇，彷彿在說一個秘密，「今天是我的生日。」

「生日快樂，李奧。」

「我十八歲了。」

「我知道，李奧。卡爾一定也為你感到高興。」

李奧周身猛地一冷。他朝仿生人吐了口酒氣，冷笑一聲，語氣淬滿了毒，「你真他媽的蠢。現在，給我滾開。」馬庫斯睜開眼，不明所以，表情像條被主人狠踢一腳的狗。

「滾。」李奧又說了一次。

馬庫斯離開了。李奧背過身，顫抖著將小指頭放到自己唇上。隔天他醒來，立刻砸壞那幅畫。現下他的筆尖輕輕地滑過紙面，留下一道綠痕。

紀念館完工的那天，李奧看見一名年邁的女人。她低聲嗚咽，雙肩顫動，在石碑前放下一朵花，身後排了老長的隊伍，所有人都等著憑弔在十多年前那場失敗的革命中喪失的生命。那女人的丈夫扶著她，年邁的夫婦步子細碎。她抽抽噎噎地抹著眼淚，嗓音極大：「我恨他。那個殺死我們兒子的仿生人。」

周圍的人神情哀痛，紛紛表示贊同。記者站在嶄新高聳的紀念館前播報，時不時提起馬庫斯的名字。碑前鮮花潔白，枝葉嫩綠。獻花隊伍的尾端直排到街角。

「曼費德先生。」

李奧循聲看去，一個男人嚴肅地盯著他。他立刻起了戒心，「你認錯人了。」

「我相信我沒有認錯。」男人朝他亮出警徽，「曼費德先生，有人告訴我們你正在進行仿生人相關的活動。」

「沒有那回事。」

「根據情報來源，你購買了許多仿生人的零件。」

「誰告訴你的？」李奧帶著怒意，露出被冒犯的神情。他開始朝後退，「你這是不實指控。」

「曼費德先生——」

李奧轉身就走。他不顧警察在後頭喊他，越走越快，到最後近乎跑了起來。他無視交通號誌，一路踩著油門回到大宅，渾身發熱，汗流滿面，心跳得飛快。他大步衝進畫室，嚇著了正在工作的伍德。

「把東西收一收。」李奧氣喘吁吁，抱起馬庫斯的頭顱，「我被盯上了。」

不用他多加解釋，伍德就反應過來。不一會兒，他們就帶妥所有的工具和零件。李奧開著車，面上鎮定，手卻在發抖，幾乎換不了排檔。他曾被逮補不少次，卻沒有這樣害怕過。他在恍惚中似乎聽見警笛聲由遠而近，比他的心跳聲還要響。

伍德問他：「我們要去哪裡？」

李奧口乾舌燥，從後照鏡瞥見後座的馬庫斯，想說話，卻無法出聲。伍德嘆了口氣，道：「李奧，冷靜點，你太慌張了。下一個路口往右轉。」他開始指路，最初李奧只茫然地聽從他的指引，後來靜下心，才發覺他們正朝著那間破酒吧的方向。

對街的路燈閃閃滅滅，抽菸的青少年仍在，只是換了新的面孔。伍德一下車就扯著李奧，拐進一條窄巷。李奧把馬庫斯的頭藏在懷裡，縮著身子，對每個路人慌如驚弓之鳥。伍德領著他到一處破敗的公寓。生鏽的梯子踩一步就咿呀作響，過道堆滿了垃圾，臭不可聞。他們爬上三樓，伍德直接推開一扇貼著褪色聖誕貼紙的門。

門後凌亂不堪，所有傢俱都積著層灰，破洞的沙發上一個披薩紙盒，隱約可以見到裡面蟑螂的影子。伍德一擺手，「歡迎來到我甜蜜的家。」他一腳將紙盒踢到地上，頓時爬了滿地蟲子。

李奧抱著馬庫斯的頭顱，「你確定警察不會找到這裡？」

「相信我，他們來的機率比中彩券還要低。這裡可是住滿了該被判無期徒刑的傢伙。」伍德坐到沙發上，一派輕鬆，伸出手，「把那顆頭給我。」

李奧的手收得更緊，「我沒東西可以付給你。政府盯上我，銀行帳戶應該已經被凍結。我⋯⋯」他瞪大眼，恍然大悟，「我什麼都沒有了。」

伍德咋舌，「因為在那麼多種應對方法裡面，你蠢到直接逃跑。」他見李奧垂下頭，放軟語調，「快點把頭給我，我想修完剛剛那個地方。別擔心，錢你以後再付。」

李奧怔愣地回視老人。十六歲之前，他跟著母親生活，愛慕虛榮的女人把金錢全部用來打扮自己，視他如一個可有可無的存在；後來他和卡爾相認，以為得到了一切，心中卻空虛得令他感到憤怒，將所有的不滿發洩在馬庫斯身上；十二年後，他站在解剖室外面，才驚覺自己已一無所有。

現在他失去卡爾的遺產，懷中一顆仿生人的頭顱，坐在一間骯髒如垃圾場的屋子裡，腳邊爬過一隻黑亮的蟑螂。他將雙眼緊閉的馬庫斯交到伍德手中。

李奧・曼費德的一生看似波折，實則比一般人幸運。他的物質生活毫不匱乏，甚至擁有較常人更多的資源。除去為了紅冰向卡爾苦苦要錢的那段時間，他從來不用擔心下一餐的著落，也無需為微薄的薪資四處奔波，低聲下氣。誰也想不到，步入中年的他必須拿著柄拖把，擦去酒吧地上的嘔吐物。

雖然伍德再三保證，李奧還是不敢拋頭露面。他在酒吧當清潔工，久未清理的地板不管怎麼掃都泛著油光。薪水不高，來去的客人都是混帳，但足夠安全隱秘。大多時候，他站在陰暗的角落，擦拭廉價酒杯，聽客人的高談闊論。上至不堪入耳的玩笑話，下至發自內心的心底話，底特律的敗類天南地北，無所不聊。“仿生人”一詞鮮少出現在對話之中，就算提及，也大多是些酩酊大醉的醉漢懷念當年的仿生人俱樂部，無人提起新建成的革命紀念館前鮮花不斷。

伍德有時會來喝酒，老人一如既往地嗜酒，卻不再像過去那般毫無節制，喝得爛醉。「給我最好的酒，」他對酒保這麼說，朝著李奧的方向一努嘴，「把帳算到那小子頭上。」

接著伍德會在店裡等李奧收工下班，再和他一起走回那間破舊的公寓。他們本就處得不錯，現今擠在同一個狹窄的地方，感情日漸親密。伍德的脾氣差，嘴上也不饒人，但李奧早就摸熟了他的性子，自然不以為意，凡事都順著他。

李奧有時會記起卡爾。伍德和卡爾的個性和長相沒有任何相同之處，卻無端讓他在看著老人的時候，心中不禁猜想，若他早些放下不滿和驕傲，是否能夠和父親這般相處融洽。

一晚，伍德突然在走回家的路上問他：「記不記得我跟你提過一個殺人進監獄的混蛋？」

「我記得。」

「那是我兒子。他想要錢，就動起歪腦筋。他跟我說他不是故意要殺人，只是一時失手。我從沒相信過他。他出庭那一天，我甚至沒有出現。」伍德一腳踢開路旁的啤酒鋁罐，濺了些酒水出來。他搖了搖頭，「老天，我為什麼要跟你提這個。」

李奧沈默一陣，提議道：「也許你可以去監獄探望他。」

「用現在這副酒鬼樣子？多丟臉。」

李奧跨過地上一灘液體，「你們可是父子。有什麼好丟臉的？你還能見到他，和他說話。也許見面會讓你感到尷尬，或者進行得不順利，就算彌補不了你們的關係，但至少你試過了。」他比劃幾下，「相信我，伍德。這總比之後後悔好。」

這回換伍德不說話了。他直到爬上公寓三樓，才開口道：「卡爾有個好兒子。他一定會為你感到驕傲。」

這話來得猝不及防，李奧根本不及反應，只能傻愣愣地站在原地。伍德拍了拍他的肩膀，轉頭進屋。李奧過了一會兒才回過神來，他的掌心上留有工作時沾到的污漬，口袋裡只有幾張皺巴巴的小額鈔票。他沒有一技之長，被警方追查，在陰暗的酒吧裡打工。他完全不認為卡爾見了現在的他會生出一絲一毫的驕傲。

但他心頭仍然生出了一點暖意。他走進屋，伍德正坐在沙發上，試著將兩個零件組合在一起。李奧關上門，「謝了，伍德。」老人罔若未聞，埋首於手頭上的工作。

伍德偶爾會提起修理馬庫斯的進度，除此之外李奧不曾主動過問。他又陸陸續續找了幾份工作，才能負擔兩人的日常花用。日子平淡，卻算不上平靜，他畢竟住在底特律較為混亂的街區，有時會被捲進酒吧裡頭的鬧事中，或者被對街的青少年找麻煩，他雖無法全身而退，但也只受些無關緊要的小傷。

時間過得飛快，不一會就入了冬。這年雪下得格外地早，不似大宅有自動化的暖氣，公寓冷得能將人凍僵，李奧不得不隨伍德喝上幾口酒，身子才感覺暖些。劣質的酒精刺鼻，光喝一口喉頭就灼燒起來，刺痛舌根。他每回喝酒都皺起臉，惹來伍德的嘲笑。

伍德笑得露出一口參差不齊的牙，「你喝酒像個小女孩。」

李奧瞪了老人一眼，抹去嘴角的酒液。伍德晃著手中的酒杯，胡亂哼了幾段不成調的曲子。他因為烈酒而渾身發暖，昏昏欲睡，打了個呵欠，道：「我應該快把它修好了。」

「是他。」李奧糾正道。伍德揚起眉毛，沒和他爭論，又說：「我不確定我到底有沒有修好它，如果沒有意外的話，再過幾天，你就能喚醒它。」

李奧點了下頭，重複道：「伍德，是他，不是它。」

「那是你這麼認為。」老人低聲咕噥，「在我眼裡，所有的仿生人都是長了人類皮囊的機器。」他將自己的杯子重新滿上，也替李奧斟了一杯，「別說你不喝了，你剛剛還在發抖，喝酒暖暖身子。」

李奧的指尖的確仍有幾分冷意。他不再推拒，拿起杯子放到唇邊。酒液的味道雖難以入口，卻在一瞬將所有的寒意驅散，好似有人在他的胃中點燃一把火，融融暖意直通四隻百骸。他今天已經喝了三杯酒，過量的酒精讓他的腦袋暈乎，一股苦澀在口中蔓延。他晃著頭，「不對，伍德。他是人。」

伍德哼笑一聲，語帶譏諷：「我都不知道我能把人類創造出來。」

李奧傾過身子，捉住伍德的手，眼神渙散，語氣卻十分強硬，「你能，伍德。你創造了馬庫斯，他是第一個對我好的人。」

伍德抽回手，瞇起眼，「那是因為它內建的指令，李奧。仿生人對任何人都很好。」李奧半躺在單人沙發上，大半張臉都藏在暗處。他抬起雙臂，掌根掩著眼，忽然傻笑起來。現在算來，伍德和李奧相識已經超過一年，這還是他頭一次見到曼費德家的繼承人真正喝醉的模樣。

「我知道，伍德。我一直都知道。」李奧的笑聲沙啞，話音模糊，「就因為這樣，所以我恨他。但他又太好了，讓人不得不喜歡他。」

在許多個夜晚，伍德迷迷糊糊地醒來，從關不緊的門縫瞥見客廳昏黃的燈光落在李奧臉上。他面對馬庫斯，眼神晦暗複雜，摻著說不清道不明的情緒，就連久經風霜的老人也無法辨認。而現下，有個聲音在伍德腦中不停慫恿他繼續旁敲側擊，找出那眼神的答案。上帝見證，伍德十分確定那絕非看家人的眼神。

李奧・曼費德的話不多，時常蹙著眉頭。他克制自己全部情感，就像所有被生活磨去稜角的中年人。伍德知道，能夠讓他吐露心裡話的機會可能僅此一回。老人張開嘴，正要說話，瞟見李奧的牛仔褲破了個洞，露出蒼白膝頭上的一道傷口。他想起前幾天李奧帶著滿身的傷回來，一個醉得失去理智的混混在酒吧和人大打出手，連待在角落的清潔工也被牽連進去。

伍德沈默片刻，「看來他對你很重要。」李奧沒有回話，他靠著沙發，仰著頭，鼾聲微微，已然沈沈睡去。

一週之後，伍德在一個下著雪的清晨來到李奧床邊，不停拍著他的臉，「喂，別睡了。」李奧呻吟一聲，翻了個身，臉埋進枕頭裡，只露出一頭亂蓬蓬的髮。老人瞪起眼，一把拉開棉被，「我把馬庫斯修好了。」

他話音剛落，李奧就坐起身。他瞪著伍德，神情茫然，「你說什麼？」

「我說，我把你的仿生人修好了。」伍德撇著嘴，「我累了一整晚，現在要去休息。我把他放在客廳的桌上，後腦有個按鈕，你要啟動他就按下去。」他不等李奧回話就往房門口走，一不注意，踩到了地上的空罐，險些摔跤。他咒罵不斷，跌跌撞撞地走出房間。

李奧坐在散發霉臭味的床上，發了一會兒呆。他應該如在聖誕夜收到禮物的孩子那般興奮，立刻跑到客廳，啟動馬庫斯，但他並沒有這麼做。他慢吞吞地下床，在窄小的廁所洗漱，鏡中一個神情疲倦的中年男人雙眼無神地回視他。他甚至準備了早餐，炒雞蛋和一片吐司。他今天不用工作，著手打掃整間公寓，踩死了無數隻蟑螂。直到再也找不到事情做，他才來到客廳，沈默地盯著馬庫斯。

在李奧買下馬庫斯的頭顱時，早就有心理準備仿生人會忘記他。最早的那幾年，他本以為自己只要能夠看著馬庫斯的臉便心滿意足，但人心總是貪得無厭，他想和馬庫斯說話，想要再一次見到那雙溫柔的眼睛。他為此到處尋找門路收集零件，最後找上了伍德。現在，他卻不確定自己是否真的想要啟動馬庫斯。他站在原地，像是回到了十六歲那年，站在曼費德大宅前那樣手足無措。他聽見伍德的鼾聲從臥室傳來，窗外的雪已停，出了太陽，照進屋中。他掙扎一陣，最後一咬牙，伸出手，按下了仿生人腦後的按鈕。他立刻縮回手，連退幾步，想閉上眼睛，又逼著自己不移開視線。

只見仿生人眼皮掀動，抖了幾下，緩緩睜開眼。他環顧四周，金燦燦的陽光點亮他細長的眼睫。他的眼神清明柔軟，透著股熟悉的緬懷。那一刻，李奧忽然認知到那塊晶片裡頭到底存了什麼：他們之間共度的十二年，李奧荒唐的前半生，還有他隱在偽裝之下的怦然心動。

馬庫斯的目光緩緩聚焦在他身上，神情溫和。仿生人說：「李奧。」

馬庫斯還記得他。

李奧已經許久沒有落淚。他在母親離開時不發一語，在卡爾的喪禮上強作鎮定，連旁觀解剖也面無表情。可現下他淚流滿面，肩膀抽搐，幾乎跪倒在地。他像個精疲力盡的朝聖者，歷經千山萬水，在長途跋涉之後終於瞧見了心心念念的信仰。他咬著牙，艱難地撐起身子，一步步走近馬庫斯。

二零五零年，仿生人革命失敗的第十四年，李奧・曼費德四十二歲，距離那個鳥鳴清脆的午後已經過了二十六年。他抖著手，捧起那張臉。

「馬庫斯。」他喚道。

那是一個遲來多年的吻。


End file.
